


Il castello di nessuno

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il castello di nessuno

Una sera, nel prepararsi per dormire, la principessa verde frugò nella borsa e decise di contare tutti gli oggetti che aveva comperato, trovato o ricevuto nei suoi tanti viaggi. Com'era faticoso trovare sudditi per il suo regno da venire, pensò, mentre scriveva nel suo piccolo quaderno tutto ciò che possedeva, dal più piccolo granello di polvere di conchiglia, alle anime che aveva confezionato nei barattoli.

“Presto o tardi mi servirà molto più spazio per contenere tutti i miei averi. E non potrò portarli tutti con me.” disse, quando finì di contare.

“Ti servirà un forziere, o forse molti di più di uno solo.” disse il corvo, che sembrava sorpreso e deliziato all'idea.

“Ti servirà un castello.” sognò il cervo, sospirando verso il cielo imbrunito, come a sperare in una buona stella cadente.

“E delle guardie.” aggiunse il lupo, che era sempre il più guardingo fra gli amici della principessa, ma anche quello con più ferite.

“Intanto, nell'attesa di forzieri, castelli e guardie, possiamo mangiare un po' di questo arrosto.” concluse la principessa, e con un grosso coltello decorato da cento gemme colorate, tagliò in parti uguali il grande arrosto di formichiere che aveva poco prima tirato fuori dalla borsa.

Osservarono tutti un minuto di silenzio per il povero formichiere, e il sacrificio a cui si era sottoposto per farli mangiare. Il cervo, che gli dei avevano fatto per sua natura diverso dal corvo, dal lupo e un po' anche dalla principessa, ottenne una bella manciata di spinaci speziati.

La notte porta spesso novità e consigli, ma quella notte accadde che una gran manciata di stelle decise di cader dal cielo, e anche se la principessa e i suoi amici non le videro e non richiamarono la loro attenzione per chiedere un desiderio, una delle stelline, piccola e generosa, aveva ascoltato le loro discussioni.

Siccome le stelle cadute hanno il grande potere di portar fortuna, la stella cadde proprio davanti all'accampamento, dove diventò fredda e solida, e si infilò nella borsa affollata della principessa.

Quando al mattino i quattro si alzarono e si rimisero in cammino, non poterono credere ai loro occhi nell'incontrare un castello sulla via. Eppure, avrebbero dovuto vederlo dalla tenda, ma questi sembrava essere spuntato durante la notte, proprio dal nulla.

Un sacco di guardie, tutte falchi e orsi, facevano la ronda su e giù per le scale e le impalcature.

“Di chi è mai questo castello?” domandò la principessa.

“Di chi se lo prende!” rispose uno degli orsi più grossi. “I sovrani sono spariti, nessuno più viene da tempo.”

“Si dà il caso che io abbia deciso di essere una principessa. Infatti, sono la principessa verde.”

“Allora un castello è quel che ci vuole.” rispose l'orso, dopo averla guardata per bene.

“Ma non posso restare, mi occorre trovare sudditi. Ma se avete dei forzieri vuoti, potrò lasciarvi tutto ciò che trovo nei miei viaggi.”

“Ne abbiamo eccome, anche le ricchezze dei sovrani sono sparite con loro.”

Allora la principessa entrò nel castello e, trovata la stanza dei forzieri, pose con cura ognuna delle cose della sua borsa ormai in procinto di scoppiare. Quando arrivò in fondo alla borsa, trovò la piccola stella che dormiva, e decise di lasciarla dov'era, insieme a poco altro che decretò utile per proseguire il viaggio.

“Voglio essere una buona principessa.” disse ai falchi e agli orsi. “E tutto quello che c'è nei forzieri potrete usarlo, a patto che non esca dal castello.”

“Sei molto buona, principessa verde, ma noi non abbiamo bisogno di nulla.” disse il grande orso.

“Siamo morti da tanto tempo, mia buona bambina, e da vivi non siamo stati buone guardie. Lo saremo ora, finché tu vorrai.” raccontò un falco, facendo un largo inchino con le ali aperte.

La principessa appoggiò la sua spada, che era sempre e solo il povero ago di pino secco, sulla spalla di tutte le guardie, e dopo aver benedetto il loro servizio, riprese il cammino, con il corvo, il cervo e il lupo.


End file.
